Tenerte a mi lado
by Dulceangel96
Summary: Itachi y Shisui son los mejores amigos, dos chicas llegan a sus vidas, Liira y Ayumi, en esta historia veremos como llega a terminar su romance... ok mal sumary, pasen lean... tendra 30 caps, a los que me dejen reviews los incluyo en una parodia de akatsuki mia n.n
1. Capitulo 1: Nuestro principio

Kim: bueno... Estuve desaparecida por un tiempo.  
Deidara: pues ocupada verdad?  
Kim: dei-kun!.  
Deidara: que?.  
Tobi: tobi es un buen chico?.  
Deidara: joder tobi!, me asustaste.  
Tobi: lo siento sempai U.  
Kim: bueno.. Aqui una historia.. De amor que quiero narra les.. No molesto mas.

Tenerte a mi lado

Itachi X Ayumi... Y Shisui X Lira  
Capitulo 1;  
Nuestro principio

Era oscuro, parecía que la noche no se iría, Konoha.. Hermosa aldea, una madre estaba acostando a su hijo.. Ese muchachito se llamaba Itachi uchiha.  
Itachi: mama, cuando nazca mi hermanito, como lo vas a llamar?.  
MDI: bueno hijo, yo y tu padre hemos pensado en sasuke, pero aun no sabemos si es varon, solo llevo 3 semanas.  
Itachi: bueno mama, buenas noches. *se cubre con la sabana*  
Al día siguiente Itachi se preparo para irse a la Academia Ninja, era normal para el, ya que se habría graduado hace 2 años y tenia que continuar para podre volverse chunnin.

Itachi: Adios mama y papa, voy a la academia! *cerraba la puerta*  
El joven habia llegado.  
Itachi: aa, veo que llegaron nuevos a la Academia.  
Shisui: Hola Itachi!.  
Itachi: Shisui!?, Hola, sabes algo? Por que hay nuevos?.  
Shisui: bueno, lo que pasa es que algunas familias fueron a otras aldeas y ahora volvieron, lo que implica que sus hijos continuen con su entrenamiento ninja en su antigua aldea.. Konoha!.  
Itachi: ya veo, y tu ya vas a pasar a los examenes chunnin?.  
Shisui: aun no, no se cuando.  
Itachi: bueno.. Espero que seas un buen ninja.  
Shisui: tu tambien hermano, bueno me tengo que ir.

Itachi se despidio de su amigo y fue a su clase.  
Como el es un uchiha, claramente era el unico hombre de su clan en el... Lo cual provoco la mirada de algunas chicas.. Ellas miraban su acctitud callada y su atencion a las lecciones que tenia.

Luego cuando itachi se dio cuenta, vio a una nueva alumna, sentada delante de el, intento no llamar su atencion, pero vio algo en la ropa que usaba, el simbolo del clan Uchiha... era de su clan?, como el no la habia visto antes?, y si era los que shisui le dijo?, si sus padres estuvieron de viaje y este jamas la vio?.

Itachi: *esta chica... Nunca la habia visto, pero porque esta aqui?*.  
Luego entro su sensei *maestro*  
Sensei: Bueno, hace poco una familia del Clan Uchiha volvio a la aldea y con ella una nueva alumna a este salon, Puedes venir a presentarte?.

La jovencita se paro frente a todos y comenzo a hablar:  
- bueno ettoo, mi Nombre es Ayumi Uchiha, mi familia volvio hace unos dias a Konoha y decidieron dejarme en esta escuela.  
Los chicos del salon estaban enbobados por la belleza de la jovencita, Itachi se dio cuenta que era muy linda, pero por ver su apariencia penso que si se acercara a ella seria una molestia para la misma.

Ayumi era una chica de cabello negro azulado y ojos azules, algo palida y muy linda y tierna.  
Ayumi se sento y Itachi empezo a observarla, veia como ella estaba algo nerviosa por el nuevo entorno y como dibujaba cualquier cosa en un cuaderno para distraerse.  
Itachi: *se ve algo timida, veo que quiere distraerse*  
Ayumi: ah, que aburrida estoy.- dijo en voz baja.

Sensei: bueno vamos a fuera, tengo una actividad que quiero que hagamos.  
Todos fueron afuera.  
Itachi se acerco a Ayumi.  
Itachi: Hola soy Itachi, mucho gusto.  
Ayumi: como sea, pero no te mereces que te diga mi nombre *se aleja*.  
Sensei: bueno, vamos a hacer una actividad, nos dividiremos en grupos de 2, he puesto 3 banderas, y los que traigan las banderas no tendrar que hacer un reporte de los hokagues que ha tenido Konoha.

Todos empezaron a escoger a sus compañeros, aunque todas las chicas querian ser con itachi, y todos los chicos con Ayumi, el sensei opto por emparejarlos.  
Itachi: vaya que estas callada, por que no me hablas, me gustaria que tu me digas tu nombre, con tu propia voz.  
Ayumi: sabes, yo me las arreglo sola y si encuentro la bandera te busco- decía mientras se iba con esos saltos de árbol en árbol.

Despues de horas de buscar solo, itachi se dio cuenta que no encontraba la bandera faltante ni a Ayumi, y luego fue con sus compañerons y su sensei y ella no estaba, llego a ver una lluvia se acercaba y decidio ir a buscarla.  
Itachi entro en el bosque y llamaba a Ayumi, pero ella no contestaba, fue entonces que vio a Ayumi en una cueva, la vovio a llamar y ahí empezo a llover, cuando ella salio se veia que estaba cansada y subio al arbol donde estaba Itachi, pero resbalo y Itachi la sostuvo y la acosto en el suelo.

Itachi: lo dire una vez mas, Soy Itachi Uchiha...  
Ayumi: Soy Ayumi... Ayumi Uchiha, un gusto conocerte...

Kim: bueno eso fue todo por ahora.  
Tobi: itachi-san con Ayumi-san?, que kawaiii.

Proximo capitulo:  
Capitulo 2:  
Nuevos lazos

Dejenme sujerencias o amenazas despues de mi veredisto... Maldicion Tobi no seas tan idiota!.

Reviews?!


	2. Capitulo 2: Nuevos Lazos

**Kim: bueno al fin llego con el cap 2 de este fic que nadie comenta!.**

**Deidara: jaja lastima.**

**Tobi: SEMPAIII!, vedad que Tobi es kawaii?**

**Deidara: DEJAME DE JODER!.**

**Tobi: (T))))))**

**Kim: o.o ok no los molestamos mas y espero disfruten el fic.**

_Tenerte a mi lado._

_Capitulo 2_

_Nuevos lazos_

Itachi entro en el bosque y llamaba a Ayumi, pero ella no contestaba, fue entonces que vio a Ayumi en una cueva, la vovio a llamar y ahí empezo a llover, cuando ella salio se veia que estaba cansada y subio al arbol donde estaba Itachi, pero resbalo y Itachi la sostuvo y la acosto en el suelo.

Itachi: lo dire una vez mas, Soy Itachi Uchiha...

Ayumi: Soy Ayumi... Ayumi Uchiha, un gusto conocerte...

…..

Itachi: te encuetras bien?.

Ayumi: algo cansada, me la pase buscando la bandera y la encontre, pero no sabia el camino de regreso, ademas que no he comido nada en todo el dia... Tengo hambre..

Itachi: te llevare devuelta a la academia, subete por mi espalda, tranquila que no seras una molestia.

Ella acepto y Itachi la cargo.. Mientras el la cargaba, comenzaron a platicar.

Ayumi: por que eres tan bueno conmigo?.

Itachi: me caes diferente a los demas.

Ayumi: porque?.

Itachi: que se yo?.

Ayumi: *sonrie* eres un tontito.

Seguian caminando, entonces Itachi decidió volver a hablarle, a ver si la podía conocer mas.

Itachi: y tus padres?.

Ayumi: no te importa..

Itachi: porque lo crees? *la mira*

Ayumi: mama esta embarazada.

Itachi: encerio *asombrado* la mia también..

Ayumi: aaa? No sabia eso.

Seguian conversando en el camino, Ayumi solo intentaba no tener mucho vinculo con itachi, pero era imposible, era muy bueno con ella en todo el dia, mas aun en el camino a la academia que parecía largo por que llevaban ya… 30 minutos platicando.

Cuando parecía que Itachi abriría la boca, Ayumi pudo darse cuenta de que llegaron, Ella solo se bajo de la espalda de el y decidió irse sin darle las gracias.

Salio de la academia, pero antes de eso se topo con el niño de nuevo.

Itachi: no me vas a agradecer?.

Ayumi se sonrojo por que se acerco a ella pero luego decidió darse la vuelta e ir a casa, pero como su madre le enseño modales, antes de caminar le agradeció: gra-cias- fue lo que le dijo mientras se iba sin mirarlo. Pero Itachi decidió seguirla, para asegurase que llegue a casa sana y salva, no es que le importara tando, o si?.

Ayumi caminaba, itachi la seguía… ella se dio cuenta y comenzo a acelerar el paso, solo pensaba que la estaba acosando.

Por fin se detuvo frente de su casa, miro a itachi y le pregunto;

Ayumi. Por que me sigues?

Itachi: quería que llegues bien a tu casa.

Ayumi se sonrojo y escucho a su madre llamarla, esta abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de que Ayumi haya traido a un amigo..

La madre de Ayu se llamaba Maka senju (si era senju, pero casada con un uchiha), como era muy buena dejo pasar a Itachi, a ella le gustaba la idea de que su hija ya haya hecho un amiguito en su primer dia de escuela en Konoha.

Maka: *mirando a itachi* gracias por ir a sacar a mi Ayu del bosque- dijo cuando termino de contarle lo que paso en el dia y Ayumi no pudo evitar desviar varias veces la mirada, cada vez que el la miraba de una manera dulce.

Maka: Itachi, te gustaría comer con nosotras, mi esposo y mi hijo salieron, y me gustaría cenar con quien saco a mi hija de una mala situación.

Itachi acepto y Maka puso la comida en la mesa, todo lo que cocino se veía delicioso y exquisito, entonces comenzaron a cenar, Itachi en ocaciones miraba a Ayumi y esta, como ya lo había hecho antes, les desviaba la miraba y ocultaba un poco el color rojo de sus mejillas.

Despues de una linda cena… la Madre de Ayumi levanto la mesa y fue a la cocina a lavar los platos, Ayumi se quedo un rato a hablar o "intentar" con Itachi, pero si… hablaron unos 17 minutos.

Pero después El decidió irse, lo le aviso a su madre o a su padre que llegaría tarde.

Ayumi: ya te vas?.

Itachi: *abriendo la puerta* s-si, tengo que irme.

Ayumi: esta bien, creo que nos veremos pocas veces *desviando la mirada*.

Itachi: vives algo cerca de mi casa, podríamos vernos mas seguido… y ser Amigos.

"Amigos" esa palabra le rezono varias veces por la cabeza, ella no había hecho muchos amigos en la aldea de donde vino, era algo discriminada por ser una mujer, en especial uchiha, por que ella no poseía el sharingan y la clasificaban como débil. Ella lo miro y dejo salir por fin una sonrisa pura, y algo timida acepto estrechando su mano con la de el.

Itachi sintió la suave mano de Ayumi, su piel parecía perfecta en un sentido, pero luego de unos segundos la solto y un pequeño sonrojo se esparcio por su cara, ella era linda, siii.. lo era.

Si era amistad o no, no se podía negar el tiempo que pasaron juntos, ya habían pasado meses, la madre de Itachi y Ayumi se acercaban cada vez mas para tener a sus nuevos miembros en la familia.

Ayumi y itachi pasaban tiempo juntos, como mejores amigos, aunque Shisui siempre andaba de misiones, eso les daba a los dos poder estar juntos, aunque Ayumi aun no conocía a shisui. Ella y Itachi no eran tan cerios aun, después de todo eran niños, aunque Ayumi va a cambiar por completo, ya que una persona esta planeando algo en contra de Konoha, Madara Uchiha… y el zorro de las nueve colas.

**Kim: bueno hasta aquí por hoy.**

**Kisame: y porque nemo no esta?.**

**Kim: por que no.. -_-**

**Hidan: Kakuzu es un *?!*?! *?!**

**Kakuzu: y tu un *?! Ateo!.**

**Kim: paren de pelear!.**

**Proximo capitulo**

**Capitulo 3:**

**La desgracia**

**Dejenme reviews, sugerencias, eso me ayuda a actualizar mas seguido para ustedes.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
